


The Poison Situation

by Unisparkle05



Series: Gullwings Adventures [1]
Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Brother still has a crush, Buddy is so done, Multi, Rikku and Paine get into trouble, Yuna is so tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: Yuna finds a mysterious star shaped pendant while at Mt. Gagazet. She takes it back with her and she, Paine and Rikku set off to Moonflow where they run into an Agama. Rikku and Paine wind up getting poisoned while Yuna is perfectly fine. After learning that they have no more Antidotes due to an incident earlier that week, Yuna sets off to Kilaka, the nearest location to get more Antidotes.
Series: Gullwings Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577356
Kudos: 2





	The Poison Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Final Fantasy Series. I hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna finds a mysterious star shaped pendant at Mt. Gagazet. She takes it back with her and Rikku cleans it. She, Paine and Rikku then head to Moonflow to ride Shoopuffs where they run into an Agama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I finally finished the chapter! I don't even now how many weeks it's been but i finished it!

"I told you everything would work out just fine!" Rikku said as she, Paine and Yuna walked out of the chamber.

"We beat Leblanc and her goons to the Sphere and got to kick some Fiend butt!" 

Yuna shuddered.

Boris was not only really scary, he was also really tough to beat.

"You had no idea that we'd beat her." Paine said, staring at Rikku.

"Youth always wins, it's the way of the world!" Rikku replied simply.

Paine rolled her eyes. Sometimes Rikku was impossible to argue with.

"Hey, where's Yuna?" Paine asked, stopping when she realised that the ex-Summoner was no longer following them.

Rikku stopped.

"Yunie?" Rikku said, looking around for her cousin.

Rikku and Paine rushed back into the chamber to find Yuna. They found her bent over a small crack in the floor, digging around for something.

"Whatcha looking for, Yunie?" Rikku asked.

"I thought i saw a small light coming from the crack, when i stopped to look i saw a something in it." Yuna explained.

"What is it?" Paine asked.

"I don't know. Help me?" Yuna asked.

Rikku and Paine walked over to help. Rikku bent over to dig around in the crack while Paine took out her sword from it's scabbard and began stabbing at the crack to widen. Rikku stood up and started kicking at the crack to help Paine. The crack widened bit by bit, soon it was big enough for Yuna to stick her fingers inside. She felt around until her fingers closed on something small and cold and pulled it out.

It was a small, gold pendant in the shape of a star.

Yuna held it up for Paine and Rikku to see.

"I scuffed my boots for that?!" Rikku asked.

"How long has that been down there?" Paine asked.

Yuna examined it.

"It's pretty." She said.

Rikku looked at it more closely.

"I guess it's kinda pretty." Rikku said.

"It's a little rusty." Paine said.

"I can clean it when we get back to the Celsius." Rikku offered.

"Thanks Rikku." Yuna said, standing up. She brushed off her knees and opened her pouch. She put the pendant inside and closed it.

"Last one back to the Celsius has to help Brother maintenance the engine room!" Yuna yelled, taking off running.

"Hey no fair!" Rikku yelled as she tan after her cousin.

"You're supposed to count down first!" Paine yelled as she ran after them.

Rikku was busy preparing the solvent for the pendant while Yuna was fixing the beds (Paine was down in the Engine Room with Brother since she had lost the race). 

"Yuna, pendant?" Rikku asked, holding her hand out for the pendant.

Yuna opened her pouch and dug around for pendant. She wound up dumping the whole thing out and sifted through rounds and rounds of bullets until she found it. 

"Here you go." Yuna said, plucking the pendant into Rikku's palm.

Rikku placed the pendant in the solvent.

"Now we let it sit for thirty minutes and then wipe it off, the rust should come right off and then it'll look good as new." Rikku said.

"Thanks Rikku." Yuna said. "Hey, no problem!" Rikku said, giving Yuna a big smile and a thumbs up.

Thirty minutes later, the pendant was clean and rust free. Yuna had looped some string through it and then tied it to her belt. She, Rikku and Paine were at the bridge, discussing where they wanted to go.

"We could go to Luca." Rikku suggested.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. Remember the concert Leblanc had when she stole Yuna's Garment Grid? If we go there, Yuna will be swamped by fans." Paine said.

"Oh right." Rikku said. "I forgot about that."

"What about Besaid Island? We could go there to relax." Paine said.

"But my swimsuit needs to be washed!" Rikku complained.

Yuna spoke up. "What about Moonflow? We'd be out in nature and we could go ride Shoopuffs." Yuna said.

Rikku and Paine though it over for a moment.

"I _have_ always wanted to ride a Shoopuff." Rikku said.

"And we _could_ use a little walk." Paine said.

"Well then it's settled!" Yuna said. "Buddy, take us to Moonflow!" 

"Sure thing Yuna!" Buddy said.

"What am i, the chauffeur?" Buddy grumbled under his breath.

Soon, they had arrived at Moonflow. Of course Buddy and Brother elected to stay on the Celsius. Shinra unsurprisingly, also elected to stay behind. 

The girls were walking down the trail. Once they had gotten there, Rikku insisted on going to ride the Shoopuffs. 

"Come on! If we don't get there soon, there's gonna be a long line." Rikku had shouted as she quite literally jumped off the Celsius. 

So now they were on their way to see the Shoopuffs (and getting in some much needed exercise). 

Suddenly, a low rumble rang out.

Paine and Yuna turned to look at Rikku.

"Wasn't me. I just ate." Rikku said.

Paine looked at Yuna.

"Wasn't me, either." Yuna said.

Suddenly, a orange blur jumped into view. 

"An Agama!" Paine shouted, pushing Yuna and Rikku out of the way before the Agama pounced on them.

The Agama let out a loud shriek.

"Oh come on! I just wanted to ride a Shoopuff! Is that too much to ask for?" Rikku asked, looking up at the sky as if hoping some higher deity would give her the answer.

Paine drew her sword.

"Don't let it bite you, i'm pretty sure it's poisonous." Paine said.

Suddenly, the comms link beeped.

Yuna, Paine and Rikku answered it.

"Hello?" Yuna said.

"It's venomous." Shinra said.

"What?" Rikku asked.

"It's venomous not poisonous." Shinra said.

"You called just to say that?" Paine asked.

"Just thought you wanted to know." Shrina said and then hung up.

"Come on, let's take this thing out so i can ride the Shoopuffs!" Rikku said, pulling out her daggers and running towards the Agama.

"Rikku, wait!" Yuna called out.

Rikku sliced at the Agama, the Agama jumping around her. Rikku sliced at it and it quickly moved out of her way, causing her to stumble. The Agama whirled around and bit her on the should.

"Ow!" Rikku cried, grabbing her shoulder. She begin swaying.

"There's definite poison." Rikku said, falling to the ground.

The comm link beeped again.

"What is it?" Yuna asked, dodging the Agama's attacks.

"It's venom. Not poison." Shinra said and then he hung up again. Yuna rolled her eyes.

Paine slashed at the Agama with her sword, Yuna providing cover fire with her bullets. The Agama shrieked and bit Paine's shoulder. Paine fell.

"Yuna..... Run!" Paine yelled.

"I'm not leaving you two here!" Yuna yelled.

"Yes, you are! Now go, before you get poisoned too!" Paine yelled.

The Agama shrieked and dashed towards Yuna. Yuna grabbed her gun and aimed at it, pushing the trigger. The gun made an empty clicking sound, a sign that it was out of bullets. Yuna braced herself, bringing up her arms to shield herself. The Agama sunk it's teeth into her arm. Yuna waited for the poison to start making her woozy. Seconds passed and nothing happened. Yuna slowly brought her arms down, confused. The Agama looked confused as well. It let out another shriek and bit her again, nothing happened.

 _What?_ Yuna thought. 

The Agama made another dash for her. Yuna quickly rolled out of it's way, grabbed a few bullets out of her pouch and reloaded her gun. She began firing at the Agama as it ran towards her. It swiped at her and she jumped out of the way, continuing to fire at it. Finally, the Agama fell to the ground and began turning into Pyreflies as it died.

Yuna let out a breath. She looked over to Paine and Rikku. She pressed the button on her comm link to call the Celsius.

"Yuna? What is the matter? Are you hurt? Did Rikku do something? Where is she? Put her on right now!" Brother shouted.

"Brother, i need the Celsius to come get us. Things are.... disasteriffic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me while i wrote this first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
